Slave to Autobot
by Zerea
Summary: Being a slave, isn't fun. Especially if you're a slave for a Gladiator. They're harsh and cruel. When Whirlwind is captured and brought to the Pits, she wasn't going to be no slave for anybody. Until she learned the hard way. Serving a Gladiator or Gladiator's Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, her whole life is flipped around. (Post War) (Warnings each chapters)


**Slave to Autobot**

 **[Chapter One]**

 **`By Zerea`**

 **Warnings: Severe language/Sexual references/Gay paring**

* * *

 _Flashback..._

A femme about the age of 10, was hiding underneath her berth as she hears her Creators arguing.

"How dare you bring a Pleasure bot in our home?!" The femme's Carrier yelled.

"Since you've been so busy, what do you expect me to do?! Jerk off?!" The femme's Sire yelled back.

"Primus sake, Metro! I am so sick of you making up stupid fragging excuses and just admit the fact that you cheated on me! And you know what's worse? Our Creation, Whirlwind, is listening to all of this! This is going to fragging scar her for life!" Carrier cried.

"Frag her then! I'm done with you! You're a pathetic frag toy anyway!" Metro yelled.

"The Pit did you just call me?! I never been your frag toy! I'm not a fragging pleasure bot!" Carrier called. "Oh and don't you ever fragging say that again, you motherfragger!" She had continued.

"Frag you!" Metro said.

Whirlwind covered her audio receptors and lets the tears flow down her face. _Why did Sire said that? Why did Sire bring in that nasty femme into our home? I do remember her screaming his name...and the moaning...and the grunting...were they interfacing? Why did Sire cheated on Carrier? Why do I have so many FRAGGING QUESTIONS?!_ Whirlwind cried as she went onto her side and curls into a ball, wishing this would all end...

"Motherfragger, get out of here! I never want to see you again! Pack your junk and walk out of here! I want you to live on the fragging streets and eat Energon that have been filthy for weeks! I HATE YOU!" Carrier bursts with rage.

"I don't give a frag what you think! I'll just fragging end your spark right here and now!" Metro yelled.

Whirlwind froze. "Kill...Carrier?" She whimpered. Within instinct, Whirlwind climbed out of under her berth and rushed downstairs. _I won't let him! I won't! I WON'T!_ Whirlwind thought with determination. Once down at the steps, the young femme charged at her Sire. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Whirlwind yelled. Jumping high in the air, she lands on Metro. Her optics flash to red. Whirlwind teared herself into Metro as she was yelling, continuously. "FRAGGER!"

Metro roared in pain. "I had it with you!" Metro had roared. Bringing his huge servos over his helm to grab Whirlwind. Successful, he grips onto her tightly and throws her across the room. Whirlwind crashed into the wall with a loud cry and crack as she slid to the floor. Whirlwind barely saw what was going on. The young femme could see that her Carrier run in front of her as she was pleading for her life. With a blurry vision, Whirlwind saw Metro creeping towards them. His optics turning red, filled with rage and with a killer look. Whirlwind, being young as she, knew that this was going to be the end of her life.

Whirlwind heard her Carrier yell something but could not focus it in on her audio receptors at the moment. All of her attention was on her Sire. All the memories flood towards her like a river. She remembers how he would hold her small servo in his bigger one when they cross the street. She remembers how he used to read her favorite data pads from her favorite authors. She remembers how he comforted her when she had an nightmare. She remembers how he kissed on her forehead every single night. She remembers how he held her when she was scared at the movie theaters. She remembers how he was protective of her when she was getting bullied at her school. All of these memories how good he was to her, made her realize that bots will show their true colors one day.

And her Sire's true colors are...killer.

Still with a blurry vision, Whirlwind catches what her Carrier had said this time. "Alright, Metro. You leave me with no choice." Carrier's arms had formed into blades as she stands combat ready. Whirlwind widened her optics. _Carrier...can fight?_ She thought disbelievingly. Focusing on her audio receptors, Whirlwind had heard what her Sire said. "Lumina, you stand no chance!" Metro laughed heartily as he brings out his own cavalry. A very big blaster from his back. "Well then, we'll see about that, motherfragger!" Lumina cried out as she charged at Metro.

 _End flashback..._

10 years later...

I remember that day like no tomorrow. Me having to live on the streets once my sorry excuse for a Sire killed my Carrier. Oh how I wish that I was able to offline him where he stood. But, I couldn't because I was fragging useless. But, I know what my Carrier would've said. 'You're not useless, dearspark.' But, look where I am now? I am literally living on the fragging streets and eating filthy Energon that my Carrier told my Sire that he would be doing that. But, he's just living in that fragging house, and fragging pleasure bots daily. It's a wonder that he doesn't have green ooze coming out of his spike yet.

Basically, an STD named _Rust Spots._ Cybertonians can have it if they're having interfacing daily. I'm staying away from that if you ask me. And eerie/creepy mechs that will stare at me. Hello rapists. I honestly see myself a lower life-form by now. I'm so slagging pathetic. I eat Energon out of garbage cans, I collect meaningless things I find off the streets, which I live on now. Wonderful life...

Frag no.

* * *

"We need to get more slaves for the new comers." The one named Trailrage told his fellow colleague.

"I'm doing my best here, Rage. These shipments are very annoying as you can tell." Proxy said.

"Why can't we just get slaves off the streets? It'll be much easier." Trailrage suggested.

"You fragging know. They can be Vetrodix users. And that drug does something to their processors. They lose their fragging minds and become animals. We don't need that, okay?" Proxy sighed with annoyance.

"I just wish we don't have to go through papers to get this through..." Trailrage whined.

"Shut the frag up, Trailrage." A new voice had entered the room.

Proxy had looked up and smiled at the newcomer. "Hello my superstar Leverage!"

"I need to know when my slave is coming in." Leverage said, going straight to the point.

"We're doing the best as we can." Proxy said.

"I need a slave. Now." Leverage demanded.

"Is your audio receptors at an dysfunction? He just said we're doing the best as we can. If you can't hear that, fragging go." Trailrage said hotly.

"Shut your tailpipe before I actually grab your tailpipe and shove it down there, making you choke." Leverage threatened as he walked towards Trailrage, hovering over him.

"Rage, you know better to not to provoke an Gladiator, right?" Proxy sighed as he shakes his helm.

"Back the frag off." Trailrage as he shoves Leverage away from him. "Your stench is burning my nostrils."

"Why you..." Before Leverage had tackled Trailrage, Proxy stood up in a second and stops Leverage from hurting his colleague. Proxy glared right into Leverage's crimson optics and spats, "Don't you touch my mate. You get me?"

Leverage grunted as he walks right out of there. Muttering, "Fragging faggots..."

Proxy looked to Trailrage and smiled. "No way am I letting him touch you."

Trailrage walked up to Proxy and gives a peck on his lips. Smiles at him. "I knew that you loved me. C'mon, let's get finished with our work."

* * *

Leverage was going to get his slave. If he has to get one off the streets, then he'll do that. But, this time. He is going to get a femme that would catch his attention. He was going to make sure, once he gets finished with his matches, he was going to frag her. Just like a pleasure bot. But of course, make her clean everything. Leverage had it all planned out. But first, he needed to contact to his friend. Lockdown.

* * *

Leverage arrived at the local bar called, _Velocity_ to meet Lockdown. Once entering, Leverage was getting optics from every direction but were completely offed once they recognized him. One of the famous Gladiator's of course. Heading straight for the bar, Leverage sits down and nods at the bartender to get him a drink. "What type of high grade?" The bartender asked.

"Hard and mix it with Hendrix." Leverage answered.

"Oh, heavy drinker aren't you? Alright, it's coming up." Leverage didn't answered.

"Hey, what's a Gladiator like you walking in here in a local bar? I figured you higher players would go to the higher places, you know?" The bartender asked as he begins to fix Leverage's drink.

"Did you know that curiosity killed the cat?" Leverage retorted.

"Ooo, mysterious. I like that. But, of course, I'm straight and by the looks of you, you're also straight. Slag, I'm perspective aren't I?" The bartender laughed slightly as he slid Leverage's drink.

"Apparently you are." Leverage said, not interested.

"You're not even going to ask me my name? Wow, shows what type of friend you are." That took Leverage off by surprise.

"Erm...what's your name?" Leverage asked anyway.

"Mirage. Now who're you waiting for? I can fix him or her a drink." Mirage offered.

"That won't be necessary." A familiar voice came over. Leverage looked over his shoulder and sees his friend Lockdown. "Hit me with a hard and mix it with Centrae, Maeltrix and Hendrix." Lockdown had answered.

"Damn, you guys are heavy drinkers." Mirage commented before working on Lockdown's drink.

Lockdown sits down next to Leverage and rests his elbow on the bar and looks at him. "So, what's the deal, Leverage? Why did you call me?" Lockdown asked.

"I need to get a slave and my trainer isn't working fast. I need your help." Leverage had answered.

"Why can't you get a pleasure bot? I heard Hotty 56-43 is the best." Lockdown said.

"I need a femme who can pleasure me and clean. Pleasure bots just pleasure not clean. So, can you help or not?" Leverage asked.

Lockdown grabbed his drink and sips it before answering, "Sure. What the Pit?"

* * *

 **And I'm going to end it here.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this very first chapter of this! I feel like this is going to turn out a good story, and I sure hope it does. But if you drop a review, favorite and follow, you'll get more chapters! Sound like a deal? Sweetness! :D**

 **Also, if you want to know what Whirlwind looks like, go to my profile page where you can see my other story ideas but, I'm going to work on this first before anything else. And it's at the bottom. :3**

 **I hope you have a good day/morning/night!**

 **Zerea out!**


End file.
